Without you I'm nothing
by Blacktiger-550
Summary: Two people care for each other deeply but never show it for their love runs so great it hurts. How can they be together if their responsibilities get in their way?


Without you I'm nothing

**By**: Blacktiger550 (Blacktiger550yahoo.ca)

**Disclaimer**: No I do not own it, I don't know why we have to write the disclaimer for the one tiny fact that we're on and if we're writing here then it obvious we _don't_ own it.

**Pairings**: Ami/Setsuna (if you don't like then leave chases you out with a broom

**Summary**: Two people care for each other deeply but never show it for their love runs so great it hurts. How can they be together if their responsibilities get in their way?

**Author's note**: Yes I know Valentines was yesterday but I don't care.

Ami walked around the campus sighing, two more days and she was done, no more school, no more classes, no more exams, freedom. She knew already that she passed and soon she would be working at any hospital in any part of the world. She almost accomplished her dream, almost there.

She walked into her room and placed her bag down by the door, she went over and opened the windows and breathed in the unusually warm mid-February air; spring had come early.

She glanced to the side and saw a picture of the inners; another beside it was of the Outers and around her room lay plenty pictures of her time with them, her time on campus and many other events.

Looking on her desk she noticed her plane ticket to Tokyo, in a couple of days she was planning a surprise visit to see her friends. They all had decided to stay in Tokyo while she went to Poland to study medicine. She missed them but she couldn't have staid, it hurt too much and still, after all this time it still hurt a lot.

She remembered the first time in this life she laid eyes on her, they had visited the time gates, she was so beautiful, so strong but they didn't stay long. Later though she had come and Ami saw more of her secret love. Caring, passionate, scientific, logical, straightforward, beautiful, kind, and the list went on. She had once again fallen in love with her, all over again. They had grown into good friends since the start and their friendship evolved in such short time. They had shared so much in common with each other and had the same views on life, but of course all good things had to come to an end.

Her green haired beauty had to go back, to the one thing that burdened her the most. The time gate. After that she never came back. Ami had waited two long years to see her again and she never came, not even for a visit. She had then decided to do what her teachers recommended. Skip a grade and go strait to University. She had wanted to stay with her friends, finish their last year of high school together but without her around she needed time alone.

Sometimes she felt guilty, she never visited them except that one time at Christmas two years ago but other then that she staid away, they of course never knew of her crush, of her burning desire.

Over the years Ami thought of many reasons to why the time guardian hadn't come back; time gate, no new treat, no need to come back, watching time and making sure it went right…disgust, disgust at the fact that Ami loved her. Setsuna was Sailor Pluto, the guardian of time and she knew everything so it made sense that she knew of Ami's crush and hated her for it.

That last thought made her want to scream and every time she thought of it she had to go for a walk or a swim or to do something to get her of her mind. Walking out side she made her way to the park. She walked in even paces just wandering around to clear her mind. Not paying attention to were she was going she bumped into someone which resulted in both of them to be on the ground and very sore behinds. Looking up she noticed some green hair…

Setsuna walked around Warsaw and enjoyed the unusual warm air for mid-February. She didn't know why she had come here but some unknown force had dragged her away from the time gates, she needed the break even if it was for a day or two.

Truth was that her mind had been wandering for quite some time, almost two years, well alright; it had been wandering for more then two years, since the day when Sailor Moon and the scouts had found themselves at the time gates. Since her eyes had rested on Sailor Mercury.

Since then she had fallen in love with the blue haired genius and they're had not been one moment when she wanted to leave the time gates and go to her but of course she couldn't. Instead she settled for watching her every minute, almost forgetting about the rest of the world and her responsibilities.

But then she had been called, she had gotten the chance to go to her and her world brightened up. They had become the greatest of friends and at times Setsuna found herself acting differently then she usually did, out of character and found herself tumbling deeper and deeper into a hole of love that she couldn't climb out.

But alas she couldn't stay; once the threat was over with she had to go back to the cursed gates. The time gates found themselves to be more unbearable since then; she couldn't leave not even for a minute for she had been gone too long.

And that resulted in never getting the chance to express her true feelings. She tried to understand her when she watched her. Had she felt the same feelings? Did the blue haired angel feel anything for the time guardian? None of those questions were answered because Setsuna lost her mind and feeling when she watched her. Her heart won over her head.

Whenever she watched her she would forget about the rest of the world, everything would disappear and she would only remain. She was the light in her dark life.

Then she had been banned by Pluto to look at her, he had personally come and told her to get back to her job and not once had she been able to see her since. Only if Serenity let her go or gave her permission could she look over Ami once again, till then she was banned by her avatar.

It was kind of absurd and such but it was true, she got banned by her avatar to not look at her love. Once again she found herself cursing the gates to hell.

So she had no clue were Ami was, how she was doing, what her feelings were, what her future was, or any other things concerning her.

Not paying attention to were she was heading she walked straight into someone and found her self on the ground of some sort of park. Looking up she saw bits of blue…

Ami and Setsuna just sat their looking at each other both of their feelings tearing them apart, both wanting to kiss the other but knowing it was senseless; they didn't want to hurt the other or do something wrong o hurt the other.

Smiling weakly Ami got up and helped Setsuna to her feet; she then lost her balance for a split second and fell into Setsuna's arms. She smelled like fresh flowers and the smell of nature even though she was always locked up in the time gates. Closing her eyes for a brief second before pulling away she took in as much scent of her as she could. Her heart ached for her but she could never have her, never.

Setsuna whimpered inwardly as Ami pulled away from her slip, she had smelled the wonderful feel of vanilla and fresh water. She wanted to grab her now and there and hug her, kiss her, hold her, love her, anything to be near.

"Hey" said Setsuna lamely still a bit dazed.

"Hey" answered Ami back shyly.

"So…" was Setsuna's answer she wanted to talk but the panther had gotten her tongue and wasn't giving it back.

Ami shifted in her spot and kept her smile on; her heart was beating so hard. Kami-sama, no one had ever made her feel so…so alive and full. She almost couldn't stand it, she wanted to do something but she quickly shut that thought away feeling her cheeks burn.

"Want to go out for lunch?" asked Setsuna hopefully.

Ami thought for a moment, it was Saturday and she had no classes, "sure I know a great place" answered Ami showing her the way to a small café.

"So I didn't know you came to Poland" said Setsuna trying to keep her heart still.

"Yah I came her for University to study well…medicine" said Ami ordering drinks as soon as they sat down.

"So when do you finish school?" asked Setsuna.

"In a couple of days" said Ami, "so why are you here?" asked Ami curious...hoping.

"I don't really know…"stuttered Setsuna but now she knew what had been dragging her here.

They staid in silence ordering something light to eat.

"Poland is beautiful isn't it?" asked Setsuna.

"Yes, there's so much here to do" answered Ami and they placed their orders.

For the next hour they sat in deep conversation about what had been happening, how they've been, science, and the beauty of Poland, the food, science and such.

Splitting the bill they headed off to the park for a small walk to digest the food. Both of them had calmed down in each other's presence and were much more comfortable talking to each other, almost forgetting that they hadn't spoken to each other in well over four years.

"So how's your love life?" asked Setsuna curious and hoping for the best crossing her fingers mentally.

Startled by this question Ami looked at Setsuna in confusion. Shaking her head slightly she looked to her side as they passed blossoms of trees and flowers that had bloomed early.

"Um…it's going, it's there…" said Ami biting her lip.

"Ah so how are they?" asked Setsuna her face slightly dropping.

"Well they're beautiful, strong, loves the same things as me, can talk calmly to me, has the greatest eyes…" said Ami, some weird force speaking in her voice.

"Ah, so how long has it been going on?" asked Setsuna curiosity getting the better of her.

"Not long at all" said Ami her face dropping.

"Hmm?" asked Setsuna confused.

"Well you see they don't actually know…" said Ami looking at her feet.

"Ahhh so it's a crush" said Setsuna, "for how long have you liked them?"

"Um…almost nine years" said Ami in a quiet voice.

"Nine?" asked Setsuna surprised and shocked.

"Yah but they're never around, they have a responsibility that doesn't allow them to stay around, if so it's only for business and they never visit. I try and get their attention but it seems they just don't see it or they don't feel the same thing.

They like science, math, academics, talking about the future, you could actually say they have a sense of what's to happen in the future, and they're really nice, beautiful figure too and a big heart. Always was there for me when I needed them.

I actually I think they know I like them but they hate me for it because of the difference and such. Actually the last time I had contact with her was four years ago" said Ami shyly blushing.

She looked up to see Setsuna's expression and saw her shocked face; she then realized what she had said. She had used 'her' in her explanation and knowing Setsuna, she had figured it out. Panicking slightly she acted quickly.

"I'm so sorry" said Ami three times and ran away the other way.

Setsuna stood there looking shocked but she got out of her daze and chased after Ami but lost her half way. She thought of going to her campus but she remembered that Ami hadn't mentioned which campus she was at and there was a least a dozen around.

Sighing she walked to a bench and sat down. Her mind was messed up at the moment and she was confused. Sorting out each detail of the day she thought carefully, the pieces of the puzzle starting to make more sense by the minute; the description, the last time that she had contact with them, the personality, the specific 'her' in the persons description.

'She likes me' thought Setsuna almost jumping up but stopped herself when the rest came back to her.

'She's never around…her responsibility keeps her away…you could actually say they have a sense of what's to happen in the future…they never visit…I try and get their attention but it seems they just don't see it or they don't feel the same thing…I think they know I like them but they hate me for it because of the difference…last time I had contact with her was four years ago…'

Suddenly she felt guilty; she had gotten scared so many years ago and never told Ami of her true feelings. She wanted to see her, she really did but the time gates had stopped her, Pluto had stopped her. Everything ended up coming straight to the time gates. It was their entire fault. Suddenly she knew what she had to do.

True this was unplanned and a crazy idea but she had to try since she only had a day here on earth before she had to return. She stepped into an ally way and took out the time key, she activated it and transformed into Sailor Pluto and teleported to Tokyo near Juuban University and waited. She was lucky as the bell rang signaling the end of school. De-transforming she made her way to the entrance of the University.

She watched impatiently as the students walked out and she almost screamed in joy when she saw the blond odango head.

Walking over to her quickly she waved her hand to catch her attention.

"Setsuna" she squealed running over to the older women and almost toppled her over with a huge glomp.

"What are you doing here? I hoped nothing bad is happening everything is going perfectly now" she said.

Setsuna just laughed and smiled, she looked at the shorter women and the task just became more difficult. She took her to the side and took a deep breath.

"Usagi I have a favor to ask you" said Setsuna looking to Usagi's eyes, "a big favor about the…" she stopped and looked away; the task had just become a lot more difficult. How could she ask of such a thing? Especially now when Crystal Tokyo was hundreds of years away. She then thought of Ami, she had too but how?

"Setsuna?" asked Usagi smiling, "I understand but I'm afraid I cannot allow you to do so" said Usagi still smiling.

Setsuna's face fell and she felt herself chocking up inside.

"But I can allow you to leave for long periods of time as long as you make sure you check in every once in awhile and so check in many times."

Setsuna's face lit up and she hugged her princess, she was speechless but her expression showed the most gratitude any one could show for receiving such a priceless gift.

"Go" urged Usagi, "go get her, I think both of you deserve it" it was at times like these you could see the real caring person Usagi was behind all that clumsiness and childishness, even though she had grown up a bit in four years…

Thanking Usagi once again she made her way in fast steps to the alley and teleported back to Warsaw and got ready.

Ami sat on her bed, her face masked in dry tears and her eyes red. She had been crying for some time now. She had told her, she had admitted her love after six long years and now Setsuna hated her. After all she had the right, why would any one want to love her?

Slowly making her way to the washroom she fixed herself up.

'I can live without her for the rest of my life; after all I lived well enough without her for the past six years' thought Ami. "But I didn't, I couldn't because I love her" said Ami out loud battling with her inner self and emotions that wanted to be let lose.

Getting dressed in black pants and a tank top with a light sweater and looked at the calendar.

_February 14th_

It was teasing her, throwing the calendar on the floor she made her way outside for the umpteenth time again that day.

She made her way to the park and walked slowly to the water. The park was filled with couples kissing and cuddling and it made her sick.

She made her way to a secluded area and just stood there looking at the full moon reflect upon the water, dancing with the stars. She suddenly felt someone's presence behind her and a hand appeared in front of her with one red rose in its hand.

She took the rose and spun around facing Setsuna who was wearing dark pants and a short sleeved shirt and a jean jacket.

"Sets…" she started to ask but was cut off with Setsuna's hand on her chin and her soft lips pressing on hers. She instantly felt her feet go weak as Setsuna's strong arms came around her and slowly their kiss deepened.

"Happy Valentine's Ami, my blue angel" she said with a smile and another kiss which Ami gladly accepted.

"How?" said Ami in question.

"I'm free, well not completely but for now I am, I have to check in every once in awhile but I can stay here, with you" said Setsuna with her eyes sparkling.

"Is this for real?" asked Ami softly a tear falling down her cheek.

Wiping the tear with her index finger Setsuna answered, "It's for real."

The two shared another passionate kiss of happiness and this would be the start of a beautiful and long lasting relationship which would go one for century after centaury.

Yah! They're together at last. Hope you guys had just as great Valentines day, or like me you didn't. Ok I didn't do this the Japanese way I did this the English way since I am English/Polish/quay Jap.

_For those of you who don't know what the Japanese do, they have two Valentine's. On Feb. 14 its Valentine's Day and on March 14, one month later it's White day. Oh Feb 14 all the girls give gifts which are usually chocolates, this way she can let a guy know that she's interested in him. The genuine love usually gets the good stuff which is mostly 30 and more! But some girls also make home made cookies or chocolate to show true love, which also puts a lot of pressure on the guy. Friends and co-workers get the 'cheap' chocolate. _

_The one White day the guys get to return the favor if they got something on Valentines though. If they like the girl they'll give her something sweet to seal the deal which would usually be something sweet and white like marshmallows or white candy. Guys who aren't interested give 'cheap' chocolate and really cheap guys give something like a hanker chief for her to dry her tears on!_

Alright yes I know this story was pretty much get to the point story and not too descriptive but I couldn't help it…and it kept getting out of hand and turning and going into different direction.

See I had it all planned out on paper and in my mind. It was all planned out like a play or open book or script but as soon as I put it on the computer it changed, made no sense, changed, went away from the original idea, changed some more, mixed up, a new idea added in the beginning and it got in the way of something that was supposed to happen in the end or in the middle, and the list my friends goes on but other wise I am pretty pleased with this.

One more thing you guys need to start writing Ami/Setsuna pairings, there's less then a dozen or less stories about this pairing and most of them are mine. Not kidding so grab those pens and papers and start writing! I'm in a good mood to read an Ami/Suna story but I've read them all and most of them aren't even done! Anyways see you next time which should be in a couple of days with new chapters

One more thing (last one I promise) watch out for a sequel alright? I have another idea brewing for an action/angst/romance fic that you guys might actually like. So pay attention and when I finish one of my chapter fics I'll post it.


End file.
